Tour, Here We Come!
by 13SaRaH
Summary: Lemonade Mouth Is Going On Tour, But Are Desperate To Find An Opening Act.. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Please Review! :
1. Shocking News!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LEMONADE MOUTH!**

Stella was walking down Main Street when suddenly she heard her name in the distance "Stella! HEYY STELLA WAIT UP!" She turned around to find Scott running to catch up to her. "Oh, hey Scott what's up?" she smiled. Her and Scott got along pretty good, since they had guitars to bond over. "Have you heard the news about the tour?" I honestly had no idea what he was talking about. "No, what news? The tour isn't canceled is it?" He chuckled, "No, we found our opening act." His grin was huge, "Oh, really? Who is it?" His facial expression made him look crazy. "Mudslide Crush." I stared in disbelieve. "What kind of sick joke is this!" I demanded, "It's not a joke."

Right now I was storming into Olivia's Grandmothers house, where we are holding band practice. They were seated on the sofa's drinking lemonade. "MUDSLIDE CRUSH!" I screamed loud enough to make Olivia drop her drink on the couch. "Now Stella, just have a seat and let us talk this through." Mo said calmly. "NO," I screamed "We will not talk this through! I want to know what you guys are thinking letting him join us!" they stared at each other as if asking 'You wanna take this one?' Finally Wen spoke up, "We needed an opening act, or the tour was canceled. We were desperate!" He pleaded with his eyes for me to understand. "I know we were desperate but why didn't you guys inform me on this?" Charlie spoke up "Because we were scared of how you would react." They all looked ashamed of what they did. "I know, and I am sorry for screaming at you guys." I shook my head, just thinking about what it would be like, stuck with Ray for the next 6 months.


	2. THAT IS IT!

**Don't Own LM or Characters**

Well, when you speak of the devil he shall show.. "Hey Lemon Heads, ya'll talking 'bout me?" I could have slapped him then and there. "Yes, we were. And we were saying if we are going to have problems then you're done with the tour." Ray gave a cold smile, " Don't worry Stella-Cakes, I'm not going to blow this because of your big mouth!" I knew my face had to have been 4 shades redder from my anger "Listen here 'Ray-Cakes' I'm not the one who has the big mouth! YOU are the one who started this So if You wanna talk about a Big mouth and big ego? TALK ABOUT YOURSELF!" and with that my hand made hard contact with his face, I knew that there would be a mark in the shape of my hand but I didn't care!

I didn't know where I was headed, but I had to get away from everyone. I already screamed at a homeless guy walking down the street, 'What are you looking at creeper! You got a Problem with this, Well I DON'T CARE!'. I might have a slight anger problem, but hey it makes people leave me alone so I'm not complaining. "Stella, Stella SLOW DOWN!" I turned around to see the person I least expected.

Ray POV:

He Didn't know why he was doing it, but he felt guilty. Yes, the mighty Ray Beech felt GUILTY! Trust me I am as confused by this as you are.

"Stella, Stella SLOW DOWN!" Gees is the chick deaf? Finally she turned around. Her jaw dropped so far, I thought it was broken. "Look Stella, I know I'm beautiful, but your going to catch flies." and with that I tapped her jaw up.

"Ray, what are you doing? I thought I made it clear I don't want to see you." She said as she slightly tapped the reddened spot where she previously slapped me. "Look Stella, I came to apologize, what I said back there was a little uncalled for." She looked at me like I was a fish with six tails and 4 heads. "Did the Cold, Heartless, Cruel, Ray Beech just apologize!"

Stella's POV:

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Ray Beech just apologized to ME! Me of all people! His enemy. The Person he can't stand to be 5 minutes around! Me! I wonder if he was knocked unconscious and Jesus spoke to him about his cruel ways? Hmm, whatever.

" Yes Stella, I just apologized. Now do you forgive me?"


	3. Sing A Song

**I Don't Own Lemonade Mouth Or Characters:**

**Or Wait For Me by Shane Harper.**

"Sure, I forgive you." He smiled. "Thanks, now I wanted to run something by you." I was a little confused, "Umm, kay what is it?" "It's a song, I thought since I was going on The Determinate Tour maybe I should write something your style." "Oh okay, Um let me hear it." He looked at me like I was stupid. "What?" He was starting to annoy me, Wait when did he stop? "Where in the middle of the street." "Your point is?" He rolled his eyes, "I'll sing it when we get back." Ugh, well he is no fun. "Fine.."

We had arrived at Olivia's Grandma's house. They all looked kind of shocked to see that Ray and I weren't fighting, it was kind of annoying. "WHAT!" all I heard were a bunch of 'Nothing's and Sorry' "Anyways Ray has a song for us to hear." They took their seats and Ray set up his instruments. "Okay, so um its called 'Wait For Me'

"I've written a thousand words I know

Sorry, I love you, and please don't go's

I've waited so long, I'm sure it shows

I've written a thousand words I know

I'm wasting away, a little more everyday

Wait for me, wait for me

When I ask you to stay, how you're gonna go on your way

Wait for me, wait for me, wait for me

I've sold a million lies you spoke

Over and over, tear we broke

I know that it means everything

To you but do you really think

This time apart will mend and help us grow?

I've told a million lies I know

Oh whoa, Oh whoa, Oh whoa

I'm wasting away, a little more everyday

Wait for me...

My love, don't tell me that it's over

My love can't take it anymore

My love is staring at the future

My love is staring at the door

Don't wait for me."

By the end we were all giving Ray standing ovation. He smiled a huge smile on his face, one I've never thought I'd see on him. He looked beautiful, stunning even. What AM I SAYING! Ugh, why is he smiling so big, does he have problems? Ya, that's more like it.

**(A/N: Ya It Sucked I Know..I didn't Have much inspiration..)**


End file.
